


Secrets

by Trasherrific



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Canon, Choking, F/M, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the Institute (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trasherrific/pseuds/Trasherrific
Summary: In this AU the Sole Survivor, Sierra, was woken up and brought to the Institute, not left to wander aimlessly. She agreed to help with missions in the Commonwealth and works as an Institute spy, gathering information under the guise of being an unaware Vault Dweller just trying to learn about this world and find her stolen son. She is given the mission to infiltrate Goodneighbor and find out as much as she can to help the Institute's cause. Hancock opens her eyes to what she's missed, but she only surrenders her secrets to him after surrendering her body.Edit: Fic was called "Sierra the Spy" because I was being stupid and couldn't think of a better title when I wrote it





	Secrets

Sierra Nelson had always been a woman of reason, that's why she had become a lawyer all those years ago. When the Vault-Tec representative told her about securing a position in the local vault she had lept at the chance. She knew how the wind was blowing, where her country was headed, and the most logical course of action would be to prepare for that. The bombs dropping so soon after was a surprise, but that just made her all the more relieved to have secured her family's safety. She didn't question the decontamination process, she wasn't a scientist and she was in no position to argue against those that had given her family a chance to survive. A calm countdown precluded her window frosting over, and she had only a moment to process it before the world went dark.

Her cryogenic slumber had been disturbed by the theft of her son and murder of her husband, Nate. She was unable to do anything besides scream until she was put back in stasis. Now she was being awoken again, this time to a couple of scientists in front of her pod. They asked her follow-up questions about how she felt, if she remembered anything. After answering their questions they revealed that they could take her to her son, he was an adult now but a highly respected scientific mind who was trying to fix the world. She felt both proud and heartbroken to know this, but agreed to go with them. Everything around her was as clean as she remembered, all the other pods empty. Everyone else must have been released already, and her deceased husband taken care of. They lead her out of the vault in silence, perhaps to let her gather her thoughts, perhaps also out of a sense of awkwardness at meeting her, the mother of one of their respected colleagues. This didn't matter once she saw the bright light of day and the dead, brown world surrounding the vault. She could see down the hill that her neighborhood was crumbled ruins, some giant bugs lurking in the destruction. She didn't object when one of the scientists grabbed her hand, nor did she notice what was being said before she felt herself jerk into a blinding white light. 

Her eyes adjusted to the shift of surroundings after a moment, she was in some sort of facility, clean and white with plants and a glass elevator in the center of it all. So different from the outside world she had just seen. She was escorted to an office where she was told to wait until Shaun could come and meet her. She was left alone and she looked around, taking in the terminals and furniture, a modern style she remembered wanting to get as a treat for herself if she ever became a judge. From what she saw of the world she doubted that such a dream could happen now. Were people even able to live out there, or did society only live on in facilities like this? She would ask after she got things settled with Shaun, he was her priority. A door across the room from her slid open and she was somewhat disappointed when an old man came in. Then she recognized that he must be Shaun, he had Nate's nose and jawline, his eyes were a mirror of her own. "Shaun?"

His face softened with a small smile. "It's good to meet you, Mother."

"I...How long was I frozen?"

"In total, 210 years."

"How old are you?"

"I am 60. It is an _interesting_ situation we find ourselves in."

"Indeed, my baby is 25 years older than me. That's a unique situation, to say the least."

Shaun chuckled at that. They began to discuss everything that had changed, he took her to a terminal to show her pictures of the world, of the mutated animals and people that now lived in it, the dangers that now plagued the everyday man. He told her about synths and how they were being used to try and fix the world, his reasoning seemed sound enough, and they must be worth it if her baby was stolen for their furthered development. After thoroughly discussing everything, he offered her a job. Work as a field agent, meeting people and observing them with fresh eyes. Reporting potential threats to the Institute. She wouldn't have to hunt down rogue synths, they had coursers for that, she was just supposed to be a woman meeting people, discovering who was friend and who was foe. They would give her field training, a pip-boy and some gear before sending her out of course, they were not so cruel as to send an unarmed and unprepared woman out into the wastes. She agreed, if she could help her son she would do it, and it's not like she could go back to being a lawyer.

***

Sierra found it very easy to get people to trust her and want to help her. She had a sympathetic story, her husband murdered and her infant son stolen by the Institute after Vault-Tec cruelly locked her away in cryogenic stasis without her knowledge or consent. 210 years displaced through time, no one questioned curiosity in everything. She was a pre-war vault dweller, of course she would be curious about the world and how people dealt with it. Being a lawyer had taught her how to put people at ease and ask questions that got to the heart of what she wanted to know. Being a rather attractive woman, especially by wasteland standards, helped too.  Her pale skin didn't have the scars or radiation damage that everyone else seemed to have. Her blond curls and emerald eyes had always been rather striking, and she had always been proud of her figure. Full breasts and wide hips gave her a wonderful hourglass figure, and she knew how to use it. Many people's eyes would linger on her and she'd use that to her advantage, getting discounts and information easily with an attractive pose and a few batts of her eyelashes. 

She had started with Diamond City, the most civilized place this world had to offer and where she was most likely to get useful intel. After meeting everyone of note, the journalist, mayor and that old synth detective, along with plenty of civilians, she decided to move on to the next town. Goodneighbor. Word was that it was dangerous both in and outside of its gates but she tried to be reasonable about it. Goodneighbor apparently had lots of ghouls living there, and they were a people hated in Diamond City, so it was probably just prejudice marring their opinions of the town.

The journey to Goodneighbor wasn't the most pleasant, she'd run into a little bit of trouble with some ferals on the way over, but nothing too serious. She entered the gate, pleased to see the use of electricity and some shops, but found her optimism tested as a gruff man came up to her asking about her insurance. She tried being nice at first, but when he threatened her she pulled out her pistol, aiming it at his head. "I suggest you reconsider your stance, or this will be the last conversation you ever have." That seemed to work pretty well as the guy stammered and backed off. He started to walk away when an oddly dressed ghoul came out of the shadows, his gravelly voice intruding on the situation.

She watched with a mix of interest and horror as the colonial dressed ghoul spoke to Finn about being nice to newcomers, then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. He then turned to her, wiping off his blade and putting it away. "Sorry, I know you had it under control, but I was getting kinda sick of Finn's shit anyway, and as mayor you've gotta remind people who's boss sometimes."

"I see. Well a mayor who'll murder you for committing crimes is one way to handle things."

He laughed at that. "Not crimes so much as being an annoying asshole. Goodneighbor is of the people, for the people. Extortion isn't very neighborly."

"I see. Well, neighbor, care to tell me your name?"

"Of course, of course, forgive my manners. I'm John Hancock, the leader of our nice little community. And who might you be?" He bent at the waist, reaching for her hand to kiss, not hiding how his eyes roamed her body.

She extended her hand delicately, his skin was rough but hot. His lips grazing her knuckles were rough too, and practically non-existent. "I'm Sierra Nelson. Until very recently I was a resident of Vault 111." 

He stood straight and released her hand, smiling at her. "Well, if you want to join the neighborhood, Miss Sierra Nelson, you're more than welcome. Not as sterile as a vault, but that's the fun." He winked at her and started to walk away. "If you ever need me come visit the State House, it's where I do my mayoring. You should stop by the third rail too, hottest dive in town." 

She smiled to herself, he wasn't _attractive_ , not by conventional standards, but he had a charm about him. And besides, getting on the Mayor's good side would be a priority. She went to the shops to check out what they had and ask about any word around town when she heard the gravelly voice again, this time he was on a balcony, telling everyone to gather around. She joined the crowd and watched as he gave a speech, working the crowd pretty well. Her heart sank when he told them to unite against the Institute. He was an enemy. He didn't know he was _her_ enemy, and that was for the best. She cheered along with everyone else when he was done, needing to blend in. Afterwards she went into the aforementioned Third Rail, talking to people and getting a drink. The Mister Handy behind the bar offered her a job, she convinced him to offer her more money before agreeing to it. Making connections was important with this job, and she didn't mind getting her hands a little bloody, she could drink away any guilt afterwards. 

***

Sierra had been in Goodneighbor for 5 weeks, doing a few different jobs for Whitechapel Charlie and Hancock had gotten her attention from No-Nose Bobbi, who brought her in on a big project that turned out to be trying to rip off Hancock. She hated being lied to and she really wanted Hancock to trust her, so she killed Bobbi before she even had a chance to draw her weapon. She looked up to Fahrenheit, who nodded in approval. "Hancock will want to thank you for choosing the right side, I'm sure. Go talk to him, I've gotta clean up here." 

Hancock was in the State House, as usual, but his demeanor seemed different. Usually when he saw her he smiled and looked her over, asked her how she was doing, if she'd gotten any good work that week, if she'd made friends. This time he just seemed upset, when he saw her he averted his gaze entirely. "Hey Hancock, what's wrong?"

"That shit with Bobbi...that was a mess." 

"Yeah, she wasn't my kind of woman, in the end."

"Bobbi was always shady, but she brought you into her shit. Part of me admires what she was trying to pull off, a few years ago I would've happily joined her, but she was going after _my_ shit instead. I'm glad you took her out but, what kinda man am I becoming? Am I some tyrant? Am I one of those assholes I try to fight against every day?"

"Hell no! Protecting your stuff and being a tyrant are way different."

"I guess but I just feel weird about it all. You like to go out and explore, right?"

"From time to time, yeah."

"Maybe I could go with you, two guns are better than one, and it'd give me some time to clear my head about all this." 

"I...well, if you're sure..." She was hesitant, if a courser approached her for a mission report while he was with her she'd probably have to take him out to keep her secret, and she didn't really want to do that.

He seemed to sense her hesitation and smiled smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman, you'll be safe with me. I'm not that kind of guy."

She smiled, glad he took it that way, it gave her a chance to bounce back. "And if I don't want you to be a perfect gentleman?"

He grinned. "That can be arranged." He cleared his throat and straightened his hat. "Let me talk to my people and I'm all yours."

She waited as he went out and did a little goodbye speech, he really did know how to talk to people. If he'd been born in the right time maybe he could have been a lawyer, but he probably would've been a salesman of some sort, an illegitimate one most likely. Once he was done he gave a little bow. "Let's get this show on the road."

***

Being out on the road together made Sierra realize a few things. 1- John Hancock had a lot of baggage that he preferred to drown out instead of talk about. 2- John Hancock knew a lot of people outside of Goodneighbor. Being his friend would either open or close doors. 3- She really hoped the Institute would leave him alone, the longer they were together the more she wanted to keep him alive. He seemed to like having her around too, he had started to tell her more details about his past and his life in general. He would do his best to distract her from bad thoughts with a joke or some flirting, and she began to wonder how serious he was about that flirtation. He was just as much a man as anyone else, and she was still a red-blooded woman with her own desires and needs. 

They happened upon a house that was in pretty decent condition and decided to take shelter for the night. The fireplace was intact so soon enough she had a fire going and some food cooking for the two of them. It felt domestic in a way she hadn't realized she missed. "Hey Hancock, I've got a couple beers in my bag if you want to get those out, I want a nice dinner for a change." She heard him rustle about in her bag and the clinking of bottles as he got them out. 

"Should I set the table? Get out the fine china?"

"How would you know about any of that?"

"I've read some pre-war magazines that talked about dinner parties and shit like that."

"I see. Well, this isn't a dinner party. It's more of a rustic home-cooked family meal."

"So we're family now?" He chuckled. "Y'know I hate my family, right?"

She shot him a look over her shoulder. "Not with that attitude we aren't."

"My apologies darlin', didn't mean to upset. Maybe having you as family could be different. I'm sure you wouldn't stab me in the back."

She said nothing to this as she served them two bowls of radstag stew. It had a slightly bitter aftertaste from the radiation but Hancock didn't seem to notice. Lucky ghoul. They sat quietly on the couch together, eating stew and sipping at beers when she decided that she may as well ask what she'd been thinking about all day. "So, Hancock, do you flirt with every woman you meet?"

"Not just women, men too," He corrected, "And no, I only flirt with the ones I think I have a chance with. If someone clearly isn't interested, I don't bother 'em."

She blushed at that and drank more of her beer. "So, you think you have a chance with me?"

"Well, don't I? You haven't told me to shut up, and you like to flirt back."

"That's true. We just haven't known one another that long and I thought maybe you and Fahrenheit were a thing..."

"Me and Fahr? Naw, she's a sweet gal but we work together too closely for that, our relationship is professional. And I don't know if you've noticed but I've been following you into firefights and raider camps no questions asked. I trust you, I like you, and life is too short here in the wasteland."

She looked up at him and saw only sincerity in his eyes. "I like you too, Hancock. You deserve better than me, though." 

"We've all got our secrets, and I honestly doubt you're any worse than I am." 

"That's where you're wrong, but I'd really rather not talk about it." She focused her attention back on her stew, finishing it and her beer in silence. She could feel Hancock's eyes on her, taking her in, perhaps questioning if she was worth sticking with. When she finally stood he did too. She looked over to him in confusion when she grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly, not realizing how much she needed to be held after everything that had happened to her. He pulled back slightly and tilted her face up to look him in the eye. His expression was gentle and he looked like he wanted to say something to reassure her. She interrupted whatever train of thought he was on by kissing him suddenly. His lips were thin and rough but he kissed her back tenderly, bringing a hand up to pet her hair, the other resting on her lower back, holding her against him as they kissed. 

They broke their kiss to smile at each other. Hancock was the first to speak, "I knew I had a chance with you."

"Don't get cocky, you're ruin the moment." She smirked.

"Whatever you say." He leaned in to kiss her neck, gently running his tongue up along her pulse point, causing her to gasp and grasp onto his coat. She didn't fight it as he continue to tease at her sensitive neck with his tongue, his hand sliding from her back to her soft, rounded ass. She moaned again as he squeezed her, her knees going a little weak. Hancock sat back down on the couch, pulling her down with him into his lap. She looked down at him, red-faced and breathless as he moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over her concealed nipples. She ground gently down into him, whining softly. "May I?" he asked huskily. She gave a quick nod and shivered as he unzipped her jumpsuit down to her navel. He groaned at the sight of her breasts and slid her suit off of her arms so he could get to her bra, making quick work of it and tossing it onto her bag. She shivered at being so exposed and let out a little squeal when he suddenly latched onto her nipple with his dry mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive peak as his fingers set to work on the other one, pinching and pulling at it, making her moan and grind harder against him. He was getting hard and god did she want him.

"H-Hancock~" She purred out as she slid her hand down her abdomen, into the suit to rub at her clit, mewling. Hancock groaned and released her breasts, moving her down onto the couch and pulling her jumpsuit off the rest of the way. Her hand was in her underwear and she looked up at him in surprise and desire. "That jealous of my own hand, huh?" 

"Maybe." He replied shortly. "Don't stop though, I'm way too dressed for this."

She nodded and returned to teasing her clit, moaning as she watched him undress with fascination. His body was lean but strong, and covered in the scars of being a ghoul, but he was still whole, he wasn't a very old ghoul, he didn't have to worry about losing pieces of himself. He kept his sash in hand and returned to her with a devious smile. He grabbed both of her wrists and tied her hands together. She didn't object to being tied up, it added a thrill she wasn't accustomed to and she trusted Hancock to let her go if she asked him to. He pulled off her underwear and pushed two fingers into her, grinning as she moaned and tried to push her hips into it to get more.

"Easy~ There's no rush." He purred, thrusting his fingers in and out of her slowly, delighting in her whines.

"That's e-easy for you to say." She reached down to rub at her clit, it was awkward with her hands bound together but she could try. He pulled her hands away and put them around his neck, leaning in and kissing her passionately as he rubbed his thumb lazily against her clit, moving his fingers within her. She gave into his kiss, their tongues exploring one another, his mouth muffling her moans. He moved faster, his fingers thrusting into her noisily, causing her to whine and buck her hips to meet his digits, in need of more. He took the hint and added a third finger, spreading her deliciously. He broke the kiss so he could hear every noise she made as he teased her aching pussy. "P-Please Hancock!"

"Please _what?_ You haven't actually told me what you want, darlin'~" He teased, pressing his erection into her thigh, knowing damn well what _he_ wanted.

"You! I want you! Please Hancock, I want you~" She cried out as he rubbed her clit hard, making her arch off of the couch. 

"Good enough for me..." He smiled and kissed her again before adjusting she he was between her legs, rubbing his hardened length against her sopping wet entrance, teasing her just a little while longer before thrusting in. He groaned and she threw her head back at the intrusion. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before beginning to thrust, starting with an easy pace until she whined for more. He put his hand on her throat, squeezing slightly as he began to jackhammer into her, causing her whole body to rock with the force of his thrust. He squeezed a little tighter and switched to deep, hard thrusts. She cried out each time and whimpered needily.

"I-I'm gonna cum, j-just a little more~ Please, John..." He groaned at that, she never called him his first name. He reached down and rubbed her clit while continuing to thrust, his other hand still at her throat. She keened and arched off of the bed, cumming hard around him, her body squeezing him desperately as her legs twitched. He resisted the urge to cum right then and there and pulled out once she was done. He moved her arms from around his neck and put his cock between her hands. She understood immediately and jacked him off with both of her soft hands, moaning softly at the sight him over her, dominating her the way he had. He came with a grunt, his seed had a slight glow to it and she was thankful he hadn't cum into her, she probably would have gotten sick. 

Once both had caught their breath he untied her wrists and used the sash to wipe her clean. She pulled him down into a kiss after that, smiling softly. "Thank you, Hancock."

"I...kinda liked you calling me John, if that's alright."

She smiled, "Well, okay, _John._  Thanks for showing a girl a good time."

"No problem." He smiled and pet her hair out of her face. "So are you going to tell me why you're such a bad person now?"

She sighed, the euphoria of sex still lingering in her mind. "I...My son is the head of the Institute. I've been gathering information in the Commonwealth for him for the past couple months." 

"Now you're just fucking with me, you said the Institute stole your son, who was a baby." 

"Yeah, that's true. That happened 60 years ago though. Shaun thawed me out, I would've stayed in cryo for the rest of my life, just waiting for the generator to fail and leave me to die in there, if he hadn't stepped in." 

Hancock sat up, holding his head in his hands. "So you've been fucking spying on us then? On me?"

"Yes. I'm...I'm so sorry." 

"So, what? Are you gonna kill me now? Go tell them all my secrets so they can make a new version of me and fuck over all of Goodneighbor?" 

"No! John, no, I won't do that! I...I can't do that. I don't completely agree with Shaun about how he treats the synths, after meeting Nick Valentine I really started to question him. He warned me against ghouls too and...obviously he and I don't agree on that either. He's my son but I don't think he's a man I can get along with now. And I won't betray you."

"Yeah well...good. We'll figure something out, I won't tell anyone your secret. Goodneighbor is full of liars, just don't betray the people and we're good."

"Of the people, for the people." She said quietly, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Hell yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to like my smutty stuff so here's some more! If you liked it and would like to see more please let me know!


End file.
